runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Shilo Village (quest)
Voor de stad Shilo Village, zie Shilo Village (City). Praat met Mosol Rei aan de oostelijke kant van Shilo Village. Hij zal roepen dat je weg moet gaan. Vraag waarom je weg moet rennen. Rashiliyia is teruggekeerd en nu is iedereen verdoemd. Vraag wie Rashiliyia is. Zij is de koningin van de dood en is teruggekeerd met een leger ondoden. De bevolking heeft de ondoden gelukkig een beetje in de val kunnen lokken. Vraag wat je kan doen. Je kunt met de Shaman in Tai Bwo Wannai gaan praten. Zeg dat je de Shaman gaat bezoeken. Mosol Rei geeft je een Wampum belt mee. Je moet die aan de Shaman, Trufitus, geven. Zeg dat je er zeker van bent dat je het wilt brengen. Volgens je quests journal heb je de quest nog steeds niet gestart, maar als je de wampum belt hebt, zit je goed. Ga naar Tai Bwo Wannai en zoek Trufitus op zijn hutje in het oosten van het dorp. Doe de use-optie van de wampum belt op Trufitus. Vraag wat hij over Rashiliyia weet. Hij vertelt dat hij geen zwaktes van haar kent. Vraag of er echt niet is iets wat jullie kunnen doen. Vraag of het niet verstandig is om het eiland te evacueren. Dat is het. Vraag nu aan Trufitus of hij zijn spullen gaat pakken. Dat doet hij niet, omdat hij hoopt dat Rashiliyia niet zo ver van haar rustplaats af kan komen. Vraag of die rustplaats belangrijk is. Dat is hij. Vraag of Rashiliyia zwakheden heeft. De legende over haar is lang. Het is jammer dat de tempel van Ah Za Rhoon verwoest is, daar zouden namelijk veel aanwijzingen kunnen zijn. Vraag waarom het Ah Za Rhoon wordt genoemd. De vertaling is Grootsheid drijvend op water. Trufitus denkt alleen dat de tombe op het land is gebouwd, waarschijnlijk tussen twee grote wateren. Helaas heeft nog niemand de tombe kunnen vinden. Als je vraagt wat hij nog meer over te tempel weet, zegt hij dat zelfs de priester die de tempel gebouwd heeft, Zadimus, het niet heeft overleefd, omdat Rashiliyia op hem werd. Zeg dat je op zoek gaat naar de tempel. Trufitus verklaart je voor gek. Als je zeker weet dat je op zoek wilt gaan, kan Trufitus je misschien helpen. Zeg dat je zijn hulp zou appreciëren. Trufitus wenst je veel succes. Hij raadt je aan om wat avonturiersspullen mee te nemen. De quest is nu eindelijk gestart. Op naar de tempel dus! Loop naar het oosten van het eiland en zoek langs de rivier naar een boomstam die over de rivier ligt. Je kunt er overheen lopen. Doe dat dus ook. Loop nu langs de rivier verder naar het zuiden. De rivier zal op een gegeven moment breder worden en een soort meertje vormen. Ten zuiden van dit meertje ligt een hoop kale modder. Ga daar heen en graaf er in. Er zal nu een kloof in de grond komen. Het is er erg donker. Doe er een brandende kaars of toorts in. Je ziet dat het erg diep is. Hang er een touw in. Doorzoek de kloof nu en ga naar binnen. Loop naar het zuiden toe. Zoek ten westen van waar het water begint naar een "Cave in". Zorg dat je niet wordt aangevallen en probeer er in te kruipen. Je komt nu in een dieper deel van de grot. Wandel de grot door. Als de grot een bocht maakt, moet je even stoppen. Aan de zijkant liggen een hoop stenen die je kunt doorzoeken. Je zult daarin een roze tattered scroll vinden. Loop dan verder de grot in. Als de grot weer een grote bocht gaat maken, ligt er in een inham een zak. Doorzoek die ook. Je krijgt dan weer een scroll. Dit keer is het een groene. Aan het einde van de grot staat een oude galg. Doorzoek die als je niet wordt aangevallen. Je zult een lijk vinden. Neem het mee. Ga de grot weer uit door bij de "Cave in" naar buiten te gaan. Je komt weer in het eerste deel van de grot. Aan de bron van de rivier staat een kapot tafeltje. Kies de optie "Craft" en maak er "A crude raft" van. Je vaart nu zo over de rivier de grot uit. Als het niet is gelukt om een vlot te maken, moet je de grot volgen en via de waterval naar buiten gaan. Lees de beide scrolls. De roze scroll gaat over Bevirius, de zoon van koning Danthalas. De groene scroll gaat over Rashiliyia. Ga terug naar Trufitus. Je vertelt dat je denk dat je de tempel hebt gevonden. Zeg dat je wat spullen hebt gevonden. Laat ze met de "use"-optie aan hem zien. Bij de roze scroll vertelt Trufitus dat de tombe er misschien nog is. Als de groene scroll laat zien, weet Trufitus zeker dat je de tempel hebt gevonden. Trufitus is al helemaal verbaasd als je het lijk van Zadimus laat zien. Je zegt dat je het bij de galg hebt gevonden en dat je het wilt begraven. Trufitus zegt dat je dat moet doen. Vraag of er heilige grond in de buurt is. Je zou het misschien in het midden van het dorp kunnen proberen. Als je de hut uit gaat, loop je bijna tegen een groot standbeeld op. Begraaf voor dit standbeeld het lijk. De geest van Zadimus zal nu verschijnen. Hij zegt "I am the key, but only kin may approach her". Dat betekent "ik ben de sleutel, maar alleen familie kan haar benaderen". De geest gaat weer weg en laat een bone shard achter. Laat de bone shard weer aan Trufitus zien. Zeg dat je hem kreeg toen je het lijk van Zadimus begroef. Vertel nu dat hij wat tegen je zei toen je dit kreeg. Zeg dat het over keys en een kin ging. Trufitus vertelt dat de enige familie van Rashiliyia haar zoon Bervirius was. Hij is in een tombe in het zuidwesten begraven. Trufitus denkt dat je de aanwijzing van Zadimus letterlijk moet nemen. Je moet iets hebben wat van de familie was. Misschien ligt er nog wat in de tombe. Reis naar het zuidwesten van Karamja. Bij de Ghraaks is een eiland in het water. Je kunt er komen door via stenen in een berg omhoog te klimmen en over een bruggetje te lopen. Je kunt van dat bruggetje afvallen. Probeer het dan gewoon nog eens. Loop naar het noorden van het kleine eilandje. Je ziet daar een paar stenen met planten eromheen. Doorzoek de stenen en klim naar beneden. Loop naar het zuiden van de grot. Hier is het graf van Bervirius. Doorzoek het. Je krijgt nu drie voorwerpen: een sword pommel, een locating crystal en een blauwe scroll (Bervirius notes). Lees de notes. De eerste vertelt iets over de plaats van Rashiliyia's graf, de tweede over de vele kristallen in het graf en de derde zegt dat het lichaam wordt verzwakt als de sphere is geactiveerd. Laat de spullen die je gevonden hebt aan Trufitus zien. Hij vertelt dat je het kristal kunt gebruiken om de locatie van Rashiliyia's graf te vinden. De sword pommel kun je gebruiken om binnen te komen. Trufitus vertelt je iets over een bronze necklace. Je moet zo'n ding maken, zodat je wordt beschermd. Vraag hoe je het moet maken. Hij vertelt dat je bronze nodig hebt en iets waarmee je een necklace kunt maken. Vraag ook wat er er aan moet hangen. Je moet de sword pommel er aan hangen. Ga naar het aambeeld in het dorp en maak met een bronze bar en een hamer een bronze wire (bronzen draad). Slijp nu met een chisel de sword pommel tot beads. Hang de beads aan de wire. Je krijgt nu een necklace. Doe hem om en houdt hem om. Maak je klaar voor de gevechten. Neem ook drie botjes mee. Je chisel en de bone shard heb je ook nog nodig. Ga de rivier in het oosten van Karamja weer via de boomstam over. Loop nu naar het noorden. Achter een klein heuveltje staan twee gifgroene palmbomen. Doorzoek ze. Er zal een deur verschijnen. Doe daar je bone shard op. Je krijgt een melding dat het precies past, maar dat de deur niet open gaat. Slijp je bone shard tot een sleutel met behulp van je chisel. Open de deur met de sleutel. Dat lukt nu wel. Ga naar binnen. Loop door de poort en klim bij de stenen naar beneden. Ga nu zo ver mogelijk naar het westen. Pak de muntjes op de grond niet op, dan komen er allemaal monsters tevoorschijn die je aan gaan vallen! Op een gegeven moment kom je bij een deur met twee skeletten erop. Doe de drie botjes erop en ga naar binnen. Doorzoek de dolmen die daar is. Er zal eerst een zombie verschijnen van level 91, vervolgens een skelet van level 68 en daarna een geest van level 93. Dood ze allemaal. Het lijk van Rashiliyia zal nu op de dolmen verschijnen. Neem het mee en ga de grot uit. Laat het lijk aan Trufitus zien. Hij vindt het weer ongelofelijk. Hij weet niet wat je er mee moet doen. Misschien heeft een van de spullen die je gevonden hebt een aanwijzing. Dat staat op Bervirius notes. Je moet het lijk naar zijn tombe brengen, dan zal het verzwakken. Ga dus opnieuw naar het kleine eilandje bij de Ghraaks. Doe het lijk op het graf van haar zoon. Rashiliyia zal nu zelf verschijnen. Ze bedankt je. Categorie:Quests en:Shilo Village (quest)